This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Cardiovascular Pathology Core serves as a central resource for generating and evaluating data from in vivo mouse models of cardiovascular disease, particularly those that are complicated by diabetes. This Core performs surgical occlusion and reperfusion in the intact mouse. Such subjects can be evaluated over time in Core D via echocardiography and tissue can be harvested and evaluated by virtually all of the other Cores and individual Projects. This Core has more than a decade of experience in the in vivo mouse infarction model. Such experience will prove invaluable for the new investigators in each of the COBRE's Projects. In addition to the in vivo models of cardiovascular disease, this Core serves the basic histopathology needs of the individual projects.